Action Force (weekly) 46
Action Force #46 was released on 10th January 1988. Original material Destro: Down and Out! Part Three In Club Morocco, Casablanca, a Cobra Trooper asks to be let through to the private area to see the owner as he has a gift - Destro's mask! He enters into the secret Cobra base where many Cobra Troopers are practising hand to hand combat. The Trooper heads for the main office and tells the guards the other two troopers were killed by Destro. They ask for the password and he says "Death". They attack him but he defeats all three, then removes his uniform and picks up the mask. Farouk's door opens and the Trooper is revealed as Destro. Destro tells Farouk the guards are dead as he locks the door to give them some privacy. He proceeds to tell Farouk how two weeks ago he received a telegram calling him to Morocco on urgent business, but on arrival he was attacked by Cobra Troopers and left for dead in an alley. He has deduced Farouk is seeking to overthrow him and become Cobra Commander's right hand man. Destro picks up Farouk's wooden cane. Farouk admits his plot and explains that Destro has always been proud of being a restraining force on Cobra Commander, but Farouk would help him "sweep forward to our destiny..." "To oblivion!" responds Destro. He points out Cobra Commander is a psychopath and if he tried to achieve world domination he would just tear Cobra to shreds. By proceeding slowly Cobra will gradually take things over. Farouk note this way means Destro gets greater profits from arms sales. He pulls a gun on Destro who breaks the cane and throws the sharp half at Farouk, killing him instantly. Three Cobra Troopers have arrived and try to break the door down but Destro opens it and emerges with Farouk's corpse. He calmly walks to the balcony overlooking the courtyard and throws the corpse down, then shouts "Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra Commander!" The Troopers repeat his words. Later Destro stands by a grave, thinking of the medal - "made of ribbon and cheap metal" - that he was given by Cobra Commander for honour. "What does he know of honour?" He thinks how Jenna knew honour and died for it and "for me". "No. Not for me. For 'Silver.' For the man she thought I was." But "Silver" is dead now. He leaves a wreath on Jenna's grave with a note saying "with love, Silver". Featured characters Errors * When Destro opens Farouk's door his left hand has no glove on but seconds later it does. Items of note * Reprinted material * Seven pages of "Who's Who On Cobra Island" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #46. * Four pages of "Showdown!" from G.I. Joe: Special Missions #5. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Destro. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Combat Colin Combat Colin is captured by his old foe Doctor Nasty, who plans to conquer the city with his robotic snowmen. He ties Colin to a conveyor belt leading to a buzz-saw! Colin's only hope is Semi-Automatic Steve - but can the latter spot the clues to where Doctor Nasty's hide-out is in time? Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Skystriker XP-14F & Ace, Dragonfly XH-1 & Wild Bill and F.A.N.G.. Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Action Force 46